fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TNT Headline News
|Row 7 title = Former network |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = Group W (1986-1995) |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = wtny.com/news}} NOW is a 24-hour news network operated by WTNY Corporation. It launched on November 9, 1986 as a plan to compete against larger cable news networks like CNN or MSNBC. From September 2005, NOW is America's #1 News Channel. In 1992, the channel expanded with international channels for Europe, Africa, Australia and Asia, and later in native-lanugages. The channel airs no talk shows or documentaries. Instead it shows updated 30-minute newscasts that air live 24-hours a day. The channel is famous for it's NOW Instaticker which is shown around the clock, even during commericals. NOW Instaticker keeps viewers updated on international stock market prices (Stocks, indices, currencies and commodities), news headlines, sports scores and weather forecasts. On January 22nd 2010, the channel is offered as a digital subchannel for local stations. With that, Local Edition which includes Local News, Weather and Traffic is shown at 25 and 55 past the hour (local stations/local cable) while National feed shown on DirecTV and Dish Network gets the New York opt-out of Local Edition. On June 14th 2017, NOW's news wheel was updated to include national weather forecasts at :23 and :53 past the hour presented by TNT News meteorologists. The channel is streamed live at wtny.com and on YouTube. News Wheel : :00 Headlines : :01 News : :08.30 Commercial : :10 Business : :12 News : :15 Top Stories : :16 News : :20 Sports : :23 Weather : :25 Local Edition (Local News/Traffic/Weather) : :28.30 Commercial : :30 Top Stories : :31 News : :38.30 Commercial : :40 Business : :42 News : :45 Top Stories : :46 News : :50 Sports : :53 Weather : :55 Local Edition (Local News/Traffic/Weather) : :58.30 Commercial Anchors *Lilia Fifield – weekday mornings (5am-10am ET) *Jennifer Franco – weekday overnights (11pm-5am ET) *Kaushal Patel – weekday evenings (6pm-11pm ET) *Ryan Hoefle – weekend mornings (5am-10am ET) *Stephanie Myers – weekend overnights (11pm-5am ET) *Greta Wall – weekdays (10am-2pm ET) *Joie Chen - weekdays (2pm-6pm ET) *Tabitha Lipkin – weekends (10am-2pm ET) *Sarah Pilla – weekends (2pm-6pm ET) *Owen Thomas - weekend evenings (6pm-11pm ET) Sports news anchors *Steve Berthiaume – weekday mornings (5am-10am ET) *Mike Hall - Weekdays (10am-2pm ET) *Dana Jacobson - Weekdays (6pm-11pm ET) *Bill Pidto - Weekends (6pm-11pm ET) *Steve Weissman - Weekend overnights (11pm-5am ET) *Fran Charles - Weekends (5am-10am) *Kara Henderson - Weekends (2pm-6pm) *Lisa Bowes - Weekday overnights (11pm-5am ET) Stations broadcasting NOW as a digital subchannel *WTNY-TV New York *KUBC-TV Los Angeles *WUCH-TV Chicago *KDDD-TV Dallas *WBS-TV Boston *WUPH-TV Philadelphia *WHAC-TV Hartford *KXDA-TV Lubbock *KUH-TV Houston *KPH-TV Phoenix *WMFL-TV Miami *KUBA-TV San Francisco *KEIO-TV Seattle *KINF-TV Fresno *WHK-TV Cleveland *WDTR-TV Detroit *KLS-TV Salt Lake City *WCT-TV Columbus *KOII-TV Amarillo *KNBZ-TV Benton *KQLR-TV Little Rock *WFSY-TV Panama City *WQRV-TV Quincy, FL *WETO-TV Port St. Joe, FL *WDCB-TV Washington D.C. *WGAB-TV Atlanta *KBSV-TV Monterrey, CA *WLIH-TV Liberty City *KHIA-TV Honolulu, HI *WCH-TV Charlotte *WII-TV Indianapolis *WRN-TV Raleigh *KXSK-TV San Antonio *KNMX-TV Albuquerque *KRWM-TV Tucson *KAC-TV Lafayette, LA *WBRA-TV Baton Rouge *WLA-TV New Orleans *WNWO-TV Toledo *WONLN Orlando *WXLE-TV Erie *WUPD-TV Dayton *KTOA-TV Tulsa *WMEP-TV Portland, ME *WBG-TV Bangor, ME *KORG-TV Portland, OR *KSPO Spokane *KSMO St. Louis *KDEN Denver *WFWI Fort Wayne *WPLJ Cincinnati *KOKL-TV Oklahoma City *WMIC South Bend *WZZW Nashville *KOCV San Diego *WQEB Baltimore *KYAX-TV Sacramento *WFMN Fort Myers *WTPS Tampa *KDDU-TV Idaho Falls *KVXW-TV Wichita Falls, OK *KANW-TV Anchorage, Alaska *KHCC-TV Boise *KLTU-TV El Paso Specialized channels * Now Business - 24-hour international business news channel * NOW Canada - Canadian version of the channel * NOW Europe - European version of the channel, broadcasted for Europe and Middle East * NOW Africa - African version of the channel * NOW Australia - Australian version of the channel * NOW Asia - Asian version of the channel * NOW India - Indian version of the channel, broadcasted for India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan * NOW en Espanol - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in United States * NOW Latinoamerica - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Mexico, Central and South America (except Venezuela) * NOW Espana - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Spain * NOW Brasil - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Brazil * NOW Portugal - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Portugal * NOW Deutschland - German-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Germany, Austria and Switzerland * NOW France - French-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Canada, France, Belgium, Luxembourg and Switzerland * NOW Italia - Italian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Italy, San Marino and Switzerland * NOW Nederland - Dutch-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Netherlands and Belgium * NOW Cesko - Czech-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Czech Republic and Slovakia * NOW Polska - Polish-language version of the channel for viewers in Poland * NOW Magyar - Hungarian-language version of the channel for viewers in Hungary * NOW Slovenia - Slovenian-language version of the channel for viewers in Slovenia * NOW Turk - Turkish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Turkey. * NOW Greek - Greek-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Greece and Cyprus * NOW Balkans - Serbo-Croatian language version of the channel for viewers in Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro * NOW Albania - Albanian-lanuguage version of the channel for viewers in Albania and Kosovo * NOW Russia - Russian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Russia, Belarus and Ukraine * NOW Arabiya - Arabic-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Middle East and North Africa * NOW Indonesia - Indonesian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Indonesia * NOW China - Chinese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia, Singapore, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau in partnership with Shanghai TV, TVB and TVBS * NOW Japan - Japanese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Japan * NOW Philippines - Filipino-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in the Phillippines * NOW Malaysia - Malaysian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia and Singapore * NOW Hindi - Hindi-language version of the channel for viewers in India * NOW Tamil - Tamil-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in India, Sri Lanka, Malaysia and Singapore Gallery Nowinsta.png|NOW (US) Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowcanada.png|NOW Canada Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowuk.png|NOW Europe Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowafrica.png|NOW Africa Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowindia.png|NOW India Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowasia.png|NOW Asia Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Nowau.png|NOW Australia Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Category:WTNYCorporation Category:News Channels Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:News channels Category:Cable channels Category:Satellite channels